DE 32 47 586 C2 describes a horizontal lathe for both-end-processing by means of an open and driven clamping head. The clamping head is supported on the outer perimeter by means of a journal bearing and an axial bearing and a rotary gear rim is laterally arranged next to the bearings for driving by means of a belt. On the horizontal lathe each of both ends of a clamped workpiece is associated to one tool unit for processing the ends. For loading and unloading the blank and the readily processed workpiece a loading and unloading device can be activated. The clamping of the workpiece is carried out by inclined disk lamellas being bent by clamps. The bending of the lamellas is carried out by screw thread sleeves comprising disk lamellas, which are twistable by axially displaceable operating devices. The operating devices have to be axially displaced as separate elements.
DE 38 26 985 C1 and DE 36 20 231 C1 disclose each a horizontal lathe including a center drive for both end processing of a workpiece. The workpiece is rotatably supported in two clamps, wherein at least one of the clamps is driven. Short workpieces can not be processed on both ends with adjacent clamps.
The clamping chuck head of DE 41 05 688 C2 is provided to be mounted in a rotatably driven housing. Within the clamping chuck head a double set of clamping segments is provided, which can be operated by an operating device. The clamping of a workpiece is carried out by biasing two disk (Belleville) springs after the operating device has been released. By operating the operating device the disk springs are compressed and by compressing two slideable clampings release the clamping jaw segments so that the workpiece can be removed. For operating the operating device a plate including bolts is arranged outside the clamping chuck head, wherein the bolts act on the operating devices and the plate itself is tilted by a hydraulic device arranged outside the clamping chuck head.
The clamping chuck head of GB 21 51 166 is rotatably mounted and enables processing of a workpiece on both ends. Also here a double set of clamping segments is operated by means of an operating device to be externally applied, wherein the clamping segments of both sets are connected to each other and axially displaced while operating.